Pre legion
by Alexiel135088
Summary: Cette fic se passe avant le film. Elle raconte la préparation illégale de la mission de Mikael avant de descendre sur terre
1. Chapter 1

Une jeune ange arriva d'un pas pressé dans un immense bureau en poussant avec énergie la lourde portes orner de décoration dorées.

- Maître Mikaël ! Etes-vous au courant ? Notre Seigneur Dieu a ordonné de détruire l'humanité !

- Oui mademoiselle Dell, je suis au courant… répondit l'Archange avec une petite lassitude.

- C'est vrai vous êtes sûrement au courant de cela depuis quelques temps je suppose grâce à votre rang, mais…

L'ange posa ces deux grand livres sur le bureau de l'archange avachi sur son fauteuil.

- Cette décision me paraît un peu précipité, non ?

Mikaël la regarda, et visiblement elle attendait une réponse, alors qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler de ça. Dans un soupir il se leva.

- Cette décision à été prise par Dieu avec l'accord de ange supérieur après une longue réflexion.

Il marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre et contempla passivement le paysage. L'ange le rejoignit.

Les deux humanoïdes étaient très diffèrents malgré leur rôle respectif de messager de Dieu. Mikaël était grand, plutôt mince, les yeux bleus, et les cheveux châtain foncé coupés très cours. Ces ailes étaient presque aussi grandes que lui. Elles étaient bleues marines avec des reflets turquoises. Les anges constituant l'armée, et ceux de haut rang les avait ainsi blindé pour le combat.

Mademoiselle Dell était bien plus petite que lui du haut de ses quinze ans. Elle portait la tunique des anges étudiants : une robe courte bleu marine dont chaque centimètre était décoré de replis de tissus et de dessins angéliques. Elle avait les cheveux blond joliment bouclée qui tombaient sur ces épaules et les yeux marrons. Ces deux ailes quand à elles étaient plus petite comparé a sa taille, et de couleur blanche. Les deux anges comme tous les autres portaient un collier métallique depuis les naissances qui leur servait de pièce d'identité.

- Maître, depuis combien de temps cela est-il prévus avant que cela ne soit annoncé au public ?

- Un temps, répondit-il simplement. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.

La jeune ange soupira de désolement.

- Il n'y a vraiment rien d'autre a faire ? Je veux dire… Il les aimait tellement à leur création, pourquoi vouloirs tous les tuer maintenant ?

- Ce n'est pas a moi qui faut poser la question, dit Mikaël en retournant à son bureau.

Il feuilleta les livres qu'avait amené mademoiselle Dell.

- Mais voyons maître, vous ne trouvez pas…

- Vous avez vus la hiérarchie des enfers en cours ?la coupa t-il

- Euh, non pas encore. C'est moi que prend de l'avance, dit-elle en le rejoignant

- C'est bien, tu es motivé et sérieuse dans ton travail.

- Oh, merci Maître, dit-elle en se courbant légèrement en signe de gratitude. Mais vous…

- S'il te plait, ne parlons plus de cela veux-tu ?

L'ange surpris qu'il coupe cour à la conversation ne sut plus quoi dire d'autre. L'archange continuait de regarder les livres. Dell laissa ses yeux traîner sur le bureau de son maître, et son regard fut attiré par un vieux manuscrit jaunit par le temps. Elle se pencha pour mieux lire la couverture.

- les … descendants d'Adan etEve ?Vous revoyez vos classiques Maître ?

- oui, c'est ça, dit passivement l'archange.

Puis quelqu'un entra dans le bureau :

- Mon seigneur, l'archange Gabriel souhaiterais vous voir, dit respectueusement l'ange.

- Très bien , dites lui de venir, répondis Mikaël en redonnant les livres à Dell. Rentre chez toi, je n'aurais plus besoin de toi pour aujourd'hui.

- Oui… d'accord…

Dell savait qu'elle était obligée de partir quand Mikaël s'entretenait avec quelqu'un, et cela l'agaçait. Elle accompagnait l'archange depuis presque cinq ans maintenant. Cependant elle n'avait pas le droit de rester quand Gabriel venait alors qu'il parlait souvent d'autre chose que leur travail car il était ami. Elle partie vers la porte puis se retourna vers lui.

- Vous savez maître, je vous connais. Je sais que cette extermination vous trouble.

- Rentre chez-toi canaille, dit-il avec un faible sourire.

Dell le lui rendit deux fois plus grand, et partis. Elle avait vue juste comme d'habitude.

Trois secondes après l'archange Gabriel arriva. Mikaël eu juste le temps d'empiler les livres de son bureau et de les recouvrir de paprace.

- Mon Dieu pourquoi dois-je encore me faire annoncer, quand je viens te rendre visite, se plaignit il.

- Parce qu'il se peut qu'un jour je ne veuille plus te voir, répondit Mikaël ironiquement

- Très drôle, Mikael. Très drôle.

Mikael s'assit sur son fauteuil, et Gabriel fit de même face à lui.

- j'ai croisé ton élève en arrivant. Avec tout ceux qu'il y a ici et qui sont trois fois plus âgée qu'elle pourquoi l'as tu choisis dans ton groupe de potentiel successeur ?

- J'ai mes raisons.

- Oui, certe, mais elle te tourne sans arrêt autour en te harcelant de ces questions. Cela ne t'irrite –il pas ?

- Elle est curieuse c'est tous, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Cela ne me dérange pas au contraire elle amusante.

- Et ben dis donc tu as du courage de la supporter. Tu sais à propos des humains, Dieu nous laisse le champs libre. Cependant Il préférait laisser au peuple des anges le soin de posséder les esprits faibles sa leur guise pour qu'ils se tuent entre eux, et nous on finis les survivants et les nouveaux-nés comme on le désir. Sympa comme jeux de rôle non ?

- En effet.

Gabriel pencha le tête pour mieux observer la tête baissé de Mikael.

- Tu es d'une humeur massacrante. Est-ce les astres qui agisse sur toi ainsi ?

- La journée a été longue, et puis on aura sûrement une multitude de réunion avant l'extermination, sans compter le projet de la création d'un nouvel Eden…et cela me lasse.

- Ah oui les discutions politique c'est pas ton fort. Dans ce cas je reviendrais te parler des Démons qui ont eux aussi ont appris la nouvelle, dit il en ce relevant pour le faire languir.

- Comment ont-ils réagis ?s'intéressa subitement Mikaël

- Ah, ah, je savais que cela t'intéresserait !

C'était le sujet de prédilection des deux anges : les démons et leurs bêtises. Combien de soir ont –ils passer ensemble ou avec d'autre ange a rigoler des agissement parfois stupide de les voisins d'en dessous.

Gabriel lui raconta alors qu'après la nouvelle des extrémistes démons c'étaient révoltés contre les portes de l'enfer. Ils disait que c'était injuste car ils n'allait plus pouvoir s'amuser à semer des troubles, et autre frénésie à leur jouet préférer.

Finalement Gabriel repartie bien plus tard, et Mikaël resta travaillé dans son bureau jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain il arriva en retard dans les bureaux des Archanges. Après avoir signé des accords important, il retourna à son bureau… Ou il y retrouva Mademoiselle Dell en train de fouiller dans ces affaires. Dans la précipitation l'ange fit tomber quelques feuilles par terre.

- Oh… Maître…bégaya l'étudiante en ramassant les documents

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? dit l'archange surpris en se rapprochant

- Je, Je suis désolé, Maître ! Je…

- Tu n'as aucun droit d'être ici en mon absence, et je t'interdit de fouiner dans mes affaires !

- Pardonnez-moi Maître ! répéta l'ange conscience de sa faute. Je voudrais vous…

- Je devrais te punir pour ce que tu as fait, et te faire renvoyer de l'université ! Dit Mikaël énervé en prenant Dell par le bras.

Les yeux de l'ange se brouillèrent de larme, et elle s'effondra sur le parquet. Mikaël était profondément déçus par son agissement.

- Maître, je vous en pris… dit elle après avoir repris le contrôle de ses émotions. Je, Je n'aurais jamais du faire ça, je le sais. Mais je voudrais vous parler…

- Tu ne me parlera pas après ce que tu viens de faire.

Le regret profond de Dell toucha Mikaël. Il ne la pensait vraiment pas capable de faire une tel chose, et apparemment s'était la première et la dernière fois qu'elle s'y risquerait. Mais il devait être ferme.

- Debout ! Dit-il.

Il la conduisit en dehors de son bureau et lâcha sèchement son bras.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de revenir aujourd'hui Mademoiselle, lui dit il en refermant les portes derrière lui.

- Qu'allez-vous faire… ?demanda t-elle paniqué.

Mais il n'avait pas entendus, et les portes claquèrent. L'archange resta quelque secondes derrière celle-ci. Il était déçus, très déçus. Elle qui était si serviable, si dévoué à lui pour l'aider dans son travail… Il devrait la viré sur le champs, mais il pensait que cela était trop précipité. Alors il mis tant bien que mal ce problème de coté, pour y revenir plus tard.

La journée se poursuivit avec son lot de réunion et de discours bien inutile pour Mikaël. Tous le monde paraissait satisfait de l'extermination, du moins personne ne semblait s'y opposer.

La nuit tombait le personnel été rentré chez eux. Seul quelques-uns était encore en train de travailler, dont , encore une fois Mikaël, et quoi bon il n'avait rien à faire chez lui. Il vis la lumière du poste de son secrétaire s'éteindre sous la porte, et repris son écriture. Cinq minutes plus tard il entendus des bruits de pas discret. Puis quelqu'un frappa tout doucement à la porte, et la poussa. C'était Dell qui passe sa tête dans la porte entre-ouverte. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il s'attendais à ce qu'elle revienne.

- Tu devrais être en train de dormir a cette heure-ci, lui dit-il en s'adossant à son fauteuil. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

L'ange parus soulagé de l'attitude de son maître, et entra dans le bureau et resta prés de la porte.

- Je voudrais vous parler.

Mikaël la regarda d'un air grave . Elle avait quand même du culot de revenir. Ce qu'elle avait à lui dire d'avait vraiment être important.

- Vas-y je t'écoute.

- Je ne souhaiterai pas parler à mon Maître, mais… à Mikaël, osa l'ange.

L'archange ne broncha pas de se manque de respect, et l'incita à continuer. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment comment ci prendre.

- D'abord je…Je vous pris de m'ex…

- Si c'est pour cela, ce n'est pas la peine, tu peux partir, dit l'archange en se levant

- Non ! Je ne suis pas venu pour vous dire cela !dit-elle pour ce rattraper.

Mikaël la regarda, puis finalement se rassit.

- Je… Je…

Dell ne savait pas du tout comment il allait réagir, et elle avait peur que cela n'empire sa situation. Mais finalement elle se lança.

- J'ai vue que vous vous documenter sur les descendant d'Adam et Eve, et que vous cherchez leur plus pur descendants…et que… Vous alliez faire quelque chose pour contré la destruction de l'humanité…

L'ange attendis sa réponse en serrant les points. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir se boucher les oreiller les fermer les yeux.

- Et alors ?dit simplement Mikaël

- bah… je…Je voudrais vous aidez, finis –t-elle par dire en sa rapprochant de lui.

L'archange resta silencieux. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire à son tour. Il ne devait pas affirmer ses agissements, Dell pouvait peut être l'espionner à la demande d'un de ces supérieurs.

- Cela ne te regarde pas, et puis qu'est ce que tu en sais que je voudrais faire une tel chose ?Rentre chez toi,.

Dell remarqua qu'il était très méfiant, même s'il essayait de le cacher. Ça paraît normal, elle comprenait sa réaction. Elle ne préféra pas insisté et s'en alla. Chez Mikaël au contraire se manque d'insistance semblait suspect. Quelques seconde après son départ il se connecta au service de sécurité de la cité des étudiants sur son ordinateur. Il trouva la chambre de Dell et de ses colocataires, et mis sur écoute sa ligne téléphonique ou cas ou elle appellerait quelqu'un.. Puis l'Archange se leva, ouvrit une des grande fenêtre et s'envola dans la nuit.

Dell n'allait pas tardé à sortir du bâtiment. Il se posa alors sur le toit et attendit sa sortit. La nuit était fraîche et venteuse, et il n'avait pas pris le temps de se couvrir . Soudain elle apparut. Rapidement elle traversa la place, et partie dans les petites ruelles. Il la suivit de haut. Jusqu'ici elle n'avait croisé personne, et elle se dirigeait comme prévu dans la cité étudiante. Là elle rentra de l'immeuble ou elle logeait habituellement. Quelques minutes plus tard la lumière de sa chambre s'alluma. Mikaël put l'observer en se plaçant sur le toit opposé à l'abris d'une cheminée. Elle resta un long moment assit sur son lit à réfléchir, quand soudain elle regarda pas sa fenêtre en direction de l''Archange. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir, se rassura t-il. Il fait bien trop sombre, et je suis trop loin.

Puis finalement elle partie dans sa salle de bain. L'archange préféra attendre qu'elle sorte. Quand ce fut le cas, elle avait mis sa chemise de nuit, et avant de sa coucher elle étira ses ailes. Et la lumière s'éteignit. Alors il s'en alla. Il était soulager de voir qu'elle avait fait sa d'elle même et pas pour l'espionner. Mais rien n'était encore sur. Il devait rester sur ces gardes.


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain à 8 heure précise ses apprentis sélectionnés, dont Mademoiselle Dell, était assit dans le bureau de l'Archange. Dell était la seul fille et la plus jeune. Les autres Anges devaient avoir la vingtaine. Mais elle ne se laissait pas faire, même si elle était mise à l'écart dans ce groupe. Mikaël leur donnait un cours sur les obligations de travail d'un Archange de son rang. Dell agissait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé hier, bien qu'un peu tendus de fait qu'il ne lui avait pas parler de sa sanction pour sa désobéissance. Après les cours il resta une bonne partie de la journée avec ses disciples, pour qu'ils leur pose leur questions, et qu'ils puissent s'entretenir avec lui. Dell encore une fois plus curieuse que les autres resta avec son Maître après que les autres soit partis. C'était presque un cours particulier. Quand elle fit le tour de toute les questions qu'elle avait à lui poser, et qu'elle n'avais plus rien à lui demander, ses yeux firent le tour du bureau pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien seul et que la porte était fermée.

- Maître… Je sais qui vous penser que je vous espionne, lui dit –elle a voie basse. Mais, je voudrais réellement vous aidez dans ce que vous faites.

Mikaël se demanda si elle l'avait réellement vu sur le toit hier soir.

- Et qu'est ce que je fait au juste ? dit-il en prenant un air exaspéré. J'ai un trou de mémoire.

- Vous voulez sauvez l'humanité. Répondit-elle sur de soi. Je veux vous aidez parce que,… parce que si vous m'avez choisis comme potentiel successeur c'est bien parce que je pense comme vous. Et bien là je pense que vous avez raison. Détruire les enfants de Dieu aussi facilement n'est pas juste, ils ont le droit à une deuxième chance.

Dell était contente de ce qu'elle avait dis. Mikaël ne dit rien, comme d'habitude et la regarda un moment avant de détourner son regard.

- Si je te demande de faire quelque chose, tu le ferais ?

- Bien sûr maître ! répondit joyeusement l'ange qui avait gagné.

- Alors tu ira à la base « Terre » et tu m'informera de l'activité du personnel, et comment les portes pour aller sur terre sont gardés.

- Mais, Maître on n'a pas le droit d'y aller à cette base ?

- J'ai jamais dit que tu aurais le droit de faire ce que je te demanderais. Fait le c'est tout, tu en es parfaitement capable en tant qu'étudiante.

Dell compris ce qu'il voulu dire. Mais elle trouvais cela un peu dangereux pour un début.

- Et ce n'est pas la peine de me reparler de ça avant que tu me donnes des résultats. Tu as compris ?

Il assista beaucoup sur les derniers mots.

- Oui, j'ai compris.

- Et bien sûr quand tu ira la bas tu ne dira pas…

- Oui, oui, bien sur, que c'est pour mes études. Je dois faire un exposé, répondit d'elle même Dell.

L'archange inclina la tête. Elle avait compris. Mais il n'était pas autant rassurer, et il s'ordonna de ne pas lui faire encore confiance

Durant plusieurs jours, il continua lorsqu'il avait la temps de la suivre dans ces déplacements, et à surveiller sa ligne téléphonique. Rien ne signalait montrer qu'elle avait un contact avec un autre ange pour lui parler de ces agissement. D'un coté il le savait qu'elle serait prête à l'aider. Dell pensait vraiment comme lui et elle était très motiver pour pouvoir un jour succéder Mikaël.

Une semaine plus tard, après un cours de Mikaël Dell glissa discrètement un petit mots sur son bureau lui disant qu'elle avait recueillit assez d'informations. Il lui donna rendez-vous un soir la veille d'un jour de congés pour elle devant une boutique de magie. Mikaël fit pendant cinq minutes le tour des lieu pour s'assurer qu'ils ne soit pas suivit Puis il rejoignit Dell. Il fut surpris de voir qu'elle n'avait rien avec elle, aucun document. Devant le regard interrogateur son maître elle lui dit :

- Ne vous en faite pas, tout est là, dit elle en montrant sa tête.

Il acquiesça et s'approcha d'elle.

- Excuse –moi mais je préférais te fouiller avant quoi que soit.

- Oui, allez-y. je comprend que vous soyez inquiet, dit-elle en écartant les bras.

Mikaël la palpa, mais elle ne portait rien sur elle de matériel de pistage, ou de micro.

Alors pour ne pas attiré l'intention il marchèrent jusqu'à un grande rue à un kilomètre de là. Dell n'avait pas l'habitude de venir ici. Les maisons étaient immense et luxueuse. C'était dans l'une d'entre elle qu'habitait l'Archange. Il la fit rentré à l'intérieur de la propriété. Le petit jardin du coté de la rue, était subtilement entretenu, pas par son propriétaire bien sur. Après quelques marche la porte d'entrée était en bois massif. L'étudiante était très nerveuse. Si quelqu'un apprenais que le maître et le disciple se voyait en dehors des heures de réglementaire, cela pouvait allez très loin pour les deux anges. L'intérieur de la maison était spacieuse et somptueux. De multitude de décoration angélique peinte ou doré rappelant le création de la terre et des hommes. Des meubles étaient anciens d'autre alors que d'autres étaient design et moderne. Les deux se combinais harmonieusement. Dell resta bouche bée et ne savais plus ou donné de la tête. C'était ici qu'il vivait.

- Tu devrais ferme ta bouche, sinon un démons va venir te posséder, lui dit son maître amicalement.

Elle s'exécuta en revenant à la réalité. D'un seul coup elle se sentit toute petite et insignifiante.

- viens, l'invita Mikaël.

Elle le suivit jusqu'à une pièce aussi grande, avec en son centre un bureau… en chantier.

- tu as bien fait de n'avoir rien noté c'est moins risqué, bravo, lui dit-il en fermant les rideaux des fenêtres.

- merci, maître.

- Assit –toi., je t'en pris.

Dell se retrouva assise devant son bureau. L'archange cherchait quelque chose dans son bazard. Puis soudain il claqua des doigts, et c'est deux rangés de centaine de bougie qui d'alluma de chaque coté de la pièce. Dell ne put s'empêcher de montrer son émerveillement. C'est vrai, les Archange contrôlait les éléments. On y voyais plus clair maintenant.

- Tu apprendras ça, quand tu sera plus grande, lui dit –il sans relever la tête

- Wouah… c'est génial… dit-elle avec la bouche grand ouverte encore une fois.

Puis il trouva ce qu'il chercha : un petit objet qu'il glissa dans son ordinateur. Il pianota rapidement dessus, et il s'arrêta.

- Alors cas tu as dire ?

- Eh bien, j'ai pas eu le droit de voir les portes, mais j'ai interroger plusieurs personnes travaillant dans la base…

- Tu pensais que tu aurais le droit, et aussi d'aller faire un petit tour sur terre ?

- Euh… non, c'est vrai.

Dell lui raconta précisément ce qu'elle avait vue, et entendu.

Quatre portes permettaient aux anges d'aller sur terre. Celle –ci était programmer avant chaque ouverture pour aller à un endroit précis de la planète. L'arriver d'un anges sur terre restait rare, et seul un ordre direct de Dieu, avec l'accord des Anges supérieur permettait cela. Mikaël n'avait jamais été sur terre, mais il avait déjà vue les portes lors de sa formation militaire. La base était gardé à l'extérieur par des caméra de surveillance dans tous les angles. La porte d'accès était gardé par deux anges soldat. Dans le hall, il fallait obligatoirement s'enregistrer dés son arrivé, expliquer la venu, et signaler quand on quittait les lieux De nombreux bureaux des responsables rejoignait le hall. Au fond d'un couloir, gardé par un deux autres anges, a qui on devait signaler les allé-venu il y avait une première porte blindé ouvrable avec une carte. Dell n'en savait pas plus sur les locaux après cette porte. Elle ne pu pas connaître le roulement des garde mais il avait observer un changement à midi, et un autre à 18h.. Il devait probablement en avoir un autre pendant la nuit. Du crépuscule à huit heure du matin l'accès à la base était interdit sauf encore une fois pour un mission ordonné par Dieu. Un gardien de nuit remplaçait la secrétaire, en plus de celui qui surveillait la porte blindé. Toute les porte étaient fermées. Il y avait donc eu quelques changement depuis la dernière fois que l'Archange y été allé. Il fouilla dans sa mémoire pour ce souvenir sur ce qu'il y avait derrière la porte protégé. Un long couloir, un ou deux bureaux. Puis une seconde porte avec deux gardes . Cette dernière était aussi blindé, avec obligation d'avoir une carte et de saisir le bon code pour entrer. Après il y avait deux portes, l'une donnait dans une grands salles avait tout les ordinateurs pour commander les portes, et la localisation de leur ouvertures sur terre. L'autre donnait sur elles. Cela avait pu très bien changé, et Mikaël voyait mal comment en avoir le cœur net sans éveiller les soupçons. Il nota quelques élément sur son ordinateur.

- Au fait, maître pourquoi ne pas m'avoir reçus a votre bureau, au lieu de m'inviter ici ? demanda Dell

- Après que tu es mis ton nez dans mes affaires, j'ai pensé que cela devenais trop risqué de faire sa là bas.

- Et… comment vous allez vous y prendre pour… ?

- Pour quoi ? fit l'archange étonné

- Bah pour sauvé des Hommes.

- Je n'ai jamais dis je le ferais.

- Quoi ?

- Je t'ai simplement demander d'avoir des renseignements sur les quatre portes.

Les épaule de l' étudiante s'affaissèrent. C'est vrai qu'il ne lui avait jamais dis.

- Bon, vous avez autre chose à me demander Maître Mikaël ?

- ça sera tout mademoiselle Dell, merci de ton aide. Je tu préviendrai lorsque j'aurais besoin de toi.

Ils se levèrent tout les deux, et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Avant qu'elle ne parte, il la retenu par le bras.

- Dell, je ne te punirais pas pour ce que tu as fais l'autre jours, mais en échange je veux que tu ne parle évidement à personne de tout cela.

- Vous pouvez me faire confiance Maître.

- Tant mieux. Rentre bien et à demain

- Au revoir Maître !

Dell s'en alla d'abord à pieds, puis quelques pater de maison plus loin, s'envola dans la nuit.


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain Mikaël fut convoqué pour définir son rôle précis dans l'extermination. Avec Gabriel et d'autres Archange furent affecté à un continent pour éliminer les survivants, et les jeune enfants. Aucun anges n'avait la droit de toucher et encore moins de tuer un nouveau-né. Seul les Archanges, et les Anges supérieurs avaient cette permission. Mikaël irait en Amérique du Nord avec un autre collègue. Gabriel lui irait en Chine. Lorsque tout les préparatifs seront prêt, l'ordre sera lancé, c'est à dire dans environ une semaine. Mikaël pensait avoir beaucoup plus de temps que cela. Il allait devoir se dépêcher. Après la réunion Gabriel venu le voir :

- En Amérique tu auras du fils à retordre comparé à moi, lui dit –il avec humour

- C'est bien pour ça qu'on mis envoie.

- Et pourquoi sa serait pas moi ?

- Mon pauvre, c'est pas de chance… Saint Gabriel priez pour qu'il soit attribuer ailleurs…

- Amen… Bon aller, je vais commencer à choisir quel pourrait être mes armes de prédilection..

- Ok on se voit plus tard.

Mikaël ne devait pas oublier qu'il devait aussi former trois jeune Archange pour cette mission. Leur faire réviser le maniement des armes, le combat corps à corps et le stratégie humaine. Pourquoi les journée ne faisait pas 48h ?

A la bibliothèque des étudiant :

- Oh, Dell te voilà enfin, je te cherche depuis cinq minutes. Comment vas-tu ?

- Salut Galiel, ça va et toi ? répondit l'étudiante

- J'ai des problèmes avec le devoir de mathématique que l'on doit rendre…

- T'inquiète pas je t'aiderais, lui dit Dell sans quitté des yeux le livre.

- Oooh, ça serait génial ! merci ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais avec des livres de magies ? on en a pas de cours de cette matière ce mois-ci ?

- Je sais, mais j'avais envie de réviser. Et sinon tu as réussi ton examen de politique Angélique ?

- Oui, ça été plutôt bien, et toi ? Mais pourquoi t'as des livres de magie de vision ? Ce n'est pas du tout de notre niveau.

- Ouais tranquille . C'est que ça m'intéresse c'est tout.

- Dis, tu viendrais avec moi et Zakiliel manger quelques chose après ? demanda Galiel.

- Quand j'aurais finis, allez-y je vous rejoindrait.

- D'accord a tout à leur ! dit l'amie de Dell en partant.

Alors elle se concentra de nouveau sur sa lecture. C'était Maître Mikaël qui lui avait demander de voir les principes de base de la magie visionnaire. Cette magie permettait sur un paramètre rechercher de voir les Hommes touché par celui ci. Cela pouvait être un crime de sang, une âme généreuse. Seul les anges spécialisés dans la magie pouvait la pratiquer, ainsi que ceux d'un rang respectable. Mais en réalité il fallait avoir une centaine force physique et psychique, ainsi que le contrôle de soit même. Dell était sur que son maître allait l'utiliser pour rechercher les plus pur descendant d'Adam et Eve qui elle avait lut sur un de ces livres.

Pendant les cours leur professeur leur avait parler de ce qui allait ce produire car les élève se posait des questions. On leur avait dit que c'était nécessaire pour créer une nouvelle créature encore plus ressemblant à leur Créateur ,et qui serait bien plus sage que les humains. Cette évènement ne devait pas changer le cours des chose dans le monde céleste.

Le soir Dell se rendit au manoir de son Maître. Elle rentra directement, et le trouva dans une pièce remplis d'étagère de livre. Il préparait un rituel alchimique. Il avait tracé 3 grands cercles les uns dans les autres, ainsi qu'une étoile à six branches. A chacune de ces pointes était disposé une bougie encore éteinte. Entre les deux entre cercle il avait écrit des mots d'incantation. Enfin il avait placé cinq de ces plumes selon la direction des quatre point cardinaux.

C'était la première fois que Dell voyais le mise en place d'un sortilège de cette ampleur, et en eu des frissons.

- Vous avez pu vous préparer, Maître ? Parce que je suppose que vous avait pas pratiquer depuis longtemps.

- C'est vrai que sa doit faire trois ou quatre ans. Mais j'ai fais comme toi, j'ai révisé.

- Et vous en avais déjà fait de la magie de vision ?

- Oui, deux fois.

Après un moment l'ange osa lui dire :

- Maître… vous savez que notre Seigneur Dieu peut percevoir votre magie ?

- Je sais, mais je pense qu'il a mieux a faire que de surveiller la magie en ce moment.

- Maître, enfin, vous ne pouvez pas dire cela, protesta l'étudiante choqué par ces paroles.

- Je vais me gêner, tiens aides moi à ranger ça.

Ils firent de la place dans la salle, puis Mikaël lui demanda d'aller chercher sa dague magique. Elle servait uniquement pour l'alchimie à cutériser la peau du magicien et à faire couler quelques gouttes de sang pour commencer l'incantation.

Dell la trouva dans une petite boite, et se permis de l'ouvrir pour observer une dague en or, graver au nom de l'Archange. Elle savait que tout magicien qui avait obtenue leur diplôme en recevait une.

Un quart d'heure plus tard tout était prêt. L'étudiante devait veiller à son bon déroulement extérieur. Les bougie pouvaient parfois se consumaient plus rapidement et s'éteindre, un courant d'air pouvait déplacer une plumes…Ce moindre changement pouvait risquer de rompre le sort, et être dangereux pour l'individu le pratiquant. De plus les sort de vision pouvait durée de bonne minutes, voir plus en fonction de la résistance physique et mental du pratiquant.

Mikaël n'avait pas dit à Dell ce qu'il cherchait, mais elle le devinait. Ce qu'il faisait paraissait logique pour préparer son expédition.

L'Archange se plaça sur l'étoile au centre des trois cercles en tailleur. Dell été assit sur une table prés à intervenir. Il alluma les bougies sans presque bouger, et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Dell. Celle-ci était crisper sur un livre de magie poser sur ces genoux.

- ne t'inquiète pas Dell tu se passera bien, lui dit-elle amusé.

- Oui… répondit-elle se ce forçant a ce détendre.

Alors Mikaël déploya ces ailes doucement, et se cutérisa légèrement l'avant bras avec sa dague. La petite coupure laissa couler deux goutte de sang qu'il fit tomber devant lui dans le triangle de la branche de l'étoile. Il chuchota quelques paroles magique et fermis les yeux. Le silence envahit la pièce et Dell serra encore plus le pauvre livre. Elle devait être attentive à ce qui ce passait autre de son maître. Toutes les minutes elle regardait l'heure. Le temps semblait long, et cela la rendait encore plus nerveuse. Elle observa les bougies dont les flammes devenir plus grandes. Alors elle vérifia pour un énième fois les bougie de secours à coté d'elle.

Après un moment la respiration de Mikaël s'accéléra, et de la sueur perla sur son front. Delle espérait que tous ce passe bien, sinon elle se sentirait coupable.

Dix minutes passèrent. C'était un bon temps pour une vison, et elle aurait aimé que ça s'arrête là. A la onzième minutes elle remplaça deux bougies en prenant d'extrême précaution.. Mikaël n'avait toujours pas bougé, même pas une ailes. Sa respiration était toujours rapide.

Quinze minutes. Si ça ne tenait cas elle, Dell aurait sauter sur Mikaël pour le réveiller. Plus le temps passait moins elle osait plus bouger par peur de la déranger. Elle se leva seulement pour changer une nouvelle bougie.

Soudain l'Archange ouvrit les yeux.

- Alors, alors ? le harcela l'ange en se mettant debout.

Il paraissait déboussolé et regarda autour de lui. Ses ailes se replièrent maladroitement.

- Euh… j'ai vue des choses, mais…

Il se leva doucement et essuya son front avec le revers de sa main. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être dans son assiette.

- Maître, vous allez bien ?s'inquiéta l'étudiante

- Il,… il faudra que j'y retourne…

Puis il s'écroula au sol.

- Maître !

Dell éloigna rapidement de Mikaël les bougies encore allumées et l'allongea correctement.

- Maître, ça vas aller ?

Il bégaya quelques chose, et sombra dans l'inconscience.


	5. Chapter 5

Dell essaya de la réveiller en le secouant doucement, mais rien n'y fait. Il respirait encore s'était déjà ça. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le déplacer, il était trop lourd pour elle, sans compter le poids de ses ailes. D'ailleurs elle les replias délicatement contre lui. Alors rapidement elle partie cherché de quoi l'installer plus confortablement. Elle revenus avec un oreiller et une couverture qu'elle place sur l'Archange.

Dell était presque paniqué. Elle se voyait déjà au commissariat à devoir rendre des comtes au gardien de la paix sur l'état de Mikael. Mais elle avait encore toute la nuit avant qu'on se rende compte de son absence.

L'alchimie avait duré dix-sept minutes, c'était beaucoup. Il a du être épuisé et il s'était évanouie.

L'étudiante n'avait plus qu'à veiller sur lui, en attendant qu'il se réveille.

Une heure plus tard sa respiration était devenu calme, et sa transpiration avait cessé. Dell se demanda s'il n'était pas tout simplement en train de dormir. Elle tenta une nouvel fois de le réveiller sans succès.

Le temps passa. Comme son état paraissait stable elle en profita pour regarder ces livres. Ils en avait énormément. Elle finis le tour et remarqua que la plupart était sur les Hommes. Ca ne surpris pas Dell, car après tout il voulais sauver l'humanité. Il devait trouver quelques chose de bon en eux. Dell ne pouvait pas trop donner sont avis car elle ne connaissait pas tout des humains. Mais aucune créature ne peut avoir le cœur complètement noircit, elle en était certaine, ils devaient avoir un coté lumineux Certain devait valoir la peine d'être sauvé. Certes les Hommes avait beaucoup changé et que l'autodestruction était devenu leur spécialité, et qu'il y avait de quoi faire déprimé un Dieu. Mais Dell ne voulais pas les exterminer avant tout car elle pensait que c'était trop brutal. Il y avait des autres solutions avant celle là qui prenait la peine d'être essayer. Et si Mikaël avait une raison supplémentaires sa serait encore mieux. En plus il avait du cran de désobéir à Dieu en personne, et elle aimait ça.

Soudain l'Archange bougea. Dell se précipita à coté de lui.. Après un moment il ouvrit les yeux.

- Ca va mieux, Maître ? demanda t-elle encore inquiète.

Il regarda autour de lui avant de répondre

- Quelle heures est-il ?

- Il y est… quatre heures du matin.

Il sembla surpris par le temps, et se redressa.

- Vous allez mieux ? répéta Dell.

- Oui, ça va mieux… dit-il en se frottant les yeux.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez vue ?

- J'ai trouvé des Hommes qui valaient la peine d 'être sauvé en plus des meilleurs descendants des deux premiers Hommes.

- Vous avez pu les localiser ?

- Oui il y en à qui sont en Europe, en Allemagne, et d'autres en Amérique.

- Lesquels allez-vous prendre ?

- J'ai vus…

Il se frotta les yeux encore une fois, et se remémora ce qu'il avait vus.

- j'ignorais que l'on pouvais voir tous le passé des hommes avec cette magie. Parmi quelques humains choisis je pus voir tout leur passé dans des flash intenses…

Apparemment Mikaël ne semblait pas s'en remettre de ce qu'il avait vue lui même. Mais il revenu à la réalité.

- il est tard, rentre chez toi Dell.

- Mais, Maître vous êtes sur que… ?

- Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas, dit-il en se préparant pour se lever.

Il s'exécuta en titubant. Dell le retenu par le bras.

- Ca va ? demanda t-elle toujours inquiète.

- Merci, Dell, merci d'être resté là pour t'occuper de moi.

- C'est normal voyons. Vous voulez que je vous aide à ranger ?

- Je te remercie, mais je vais me débrouiller. Tu en as assez fais pour aujourd'hui, rentre chez toi dormir un peu, tu vas être fatigué demain.

- Mais vous aussi vous allez être fatigué, surtout que vus avez fais de la magie…insista l'étudiante

- Dell, c'est bon je suis vivant, je tiens sur mes deux jambes, j'y arriverai tous seul. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez déjà pour ton aide.

- C'est normal on est complice, dit l'ange avec un sourire

Ce qui fit sourire à son tour l'Archange. Elle s'apprêta alors à partir.

- Alors vous voulez sauvé l'humanité maître ?

- Je n… commença l'Archange, puis il réfléchit à ce qui lui avait dit.

Dell souris. Elle l'avait eu.

A sept heure le réveil fut difficile pour l'étudiante. Elle avait l'impression que tout ce qui c'était passé hier soir était un rêve. Elle devait se ressaisir. A l'université elle appris qu »exceptionnellement, tout les élèves de 3, 4, 5, et 6ième années devaient se rendre à la salle des conférences. Dell était en 3ième. Le sujet devait porter sur l'extermination des humains de la planète. Qu'avait –il bien à dire à des étudiants ? Dans la salle un peu petite pour accueillir tout les mondes, Dell rejoignit ses amis debout au fond de la salle. Tout les monde semblait excité par cette réunion inattendus. Puis le directeur de l'établissement, sa secrétaire, un des prof de magie et Gabriel entrèrent. Une vague enjoué de discutions gagnèrent les jeunes anges. Il s'assit pour parler à l'assemblée.

- S'il vous plait jeune-gens un peu de silence, dit le vieux superviseur.

La foule cessa les bavardages.

- Vous êtes tous au courant du grand projet qui se prépare sur Terre pour nous débarrasser des humains, et pour la création d'une nouvelle espèce je suppose. Et vous savez sûrement que nous peuple angélique allons nous même les anéantir. Et bien pour vous parlez de ça j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter l'Archange Gabriel spécialement venu pour vous faire par d'une grande nouvelle.

Les élèves l'acclamèrent. Dell se força aussi à le faire, bien qu'elle en eu ni l'envie, ni la force. Tout les étudiant prenais cette extermination trop à la légère selon elle.

- Merci, Monsieur le Directeur. Bonjour à toute et à tous jeune ange prodige. Comme la dit votre Superviseur, nous, Ange supérieurs nous avons décidé hier de mettre à profits cette occasion pour vous aussi. C'est pour cela que nous autorisons les étudiants de 3, 4, 5 et 6 ième année à participer à cette extermination en contrôlant les esprits humains…

Sa voie fut couverte par les cris de joie des anges. Dell fut outré par cette nouvelle. Comment une extermination total d'une espèce pouvait se faire sous des applaudissements, et de la satisfaction. Etait –elle vraiment la seul à se posez ces questions ?

- Euh… c'est votre professeur de magie qui va vous apprendre à manier les esprit pour être prés dans cinq jours…

Dell fut pris de panique. Elle avait nul envie de faire ça. Et puis comment allait-elle faire alors qu'elle aide justement Mikaël à aller sur terre. Elle aurait aimer quitté l'amphithéâtre en courant…


	6. Chapter 6

Pendant deux bonnes heures, leur professeur leur expliqua comment ils devraient si prendre. Pour cela tout les étudiant devrons se retrouver à l'université pour pratiquer la magie pour des raisons de sécurité. Comme pour tout sortilège les pratiquant seront placé au centre de deux cercles, et après une rapide incantation ils pourront choisir une âme faible à contrôler. Mais il y avait certaine à respecter pour que cela ne tourne pas au désastre.

Tout les amis de Dell était content de prendre par à ce vaste nettoyage de la planète.

- Ca va être super ! C'est comme si on serait sur terre ! dit Galiel

- Oui, en plus on pourra même parler a leurs place ! continua Zakiliel

- Tu crois qu'on pourra se parler entre nous ? hein, Dell ? demande Galiel.

- Comment ?

- Tu crois qu'on pour se parler entre nous quand on sera en possession ?Qu'est ce que tu as depuis se matin ? Tu n'as pas assez dormis ?

- J'ai mal dormis oui, et j'ai travaillé jusqu'à une heure du matin… Excuse –moi d'être un peu à l'Ouest, répondit Dell en n'ayant même pas besoin de simuler la fatigue.

- Mais, tu travail trop Dell, je pense que le fait que tu sois une élève de Maître Mikaël y joue pour quelques chose, lui dit son ami

- Oui, mais tu sais autant que moi, que c'est très important pour moi…

Dell était fatigué, et en allant chez Mikaël elle avait moins de temps pour travailler ses cours. Heureusement d'ici une semaine tout sera terminé, et elle pourra se concentrer sur ses études, avant que ses proche ne se rende compte de sa baisse de travail. Malgré cela a chaque fois qu'elle voyait Mikaël elle était contente, et fier de l'aider.

Après l'université elle se rendit dans son bureau. Cependant il était occupé avec Gabriel., et elle attendit dans le couloir. Elle attendit suffisamment longtemps pour s'asseoir par terre et s'endormir…

- Dell… Dell…

Elle se réveilla, et vis deux anges qui la regardais c'était Mikaël et Gabriel.

- Oh, Maître pardon, je suis désolé….Pardonnez mon attitude déplorable…

Sa gêne amusa les deux Archanges.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Mademoiselle, dit Gabriel en posa se main sur son épaule. Il faut vous plaindre si Mikael vous surcharge de travail.

Son contact fit frémir l'étudiante déjà bien embarrasser face à eux. Un grand nombre d'étudiant aurait été comblé de joie par cet acte car les Archanges était des idoles, voir des icônes pour certain universitaire. Dell était parfaitement conscience de la chance qu'elle avait de pouvoir voir Mikaël le journée, et que celui ci la tolère. Mais il fallait qu'elle se le répète sans cesse.

- Oh, ne vous en faite pas Maître Gabriel, dit –elle en se courbant de respect. Maître Mikaël est un bon professeur.

- Qu'est ce que j'aimerai qu'un de mes élèves me dise ça…, dit –il à son confrère.

- Ah, oui, c'est sur. Ca fait plaisirs, se vanta l'archange.

Gabriel finit par partir, et Dell suivit son Maître dans son bureau.

- Vous allez bien depuis hier, maître ? demanda t-elle encore inquiet pour son état

- Aucun problème, Dell.

- Tant mieux. On nous a annoncé aujourd'hui que l'on prendrait par à la manipulation des âmes pour l'extermination, dit tristement Dell

- Oui, ils ont décidé sa hier au cour d'une réunion.

L'ange resta un moment à regarder le sol, elle était encore accablé par cette annonce, et la joie de tout les élèves.

- Et c'est quoi la suite , demanda Dell après un soupire pour changer cette conversation qui n'aboutirait à rien, car ils ne pouvait rien y faire.

- Informations lui dit-il en lui montrant un livre sur les armes humaines. Vous avez du étudier ça en classe non ?

- Oui, mais notre professeur de psychologie humaine, nous a dit que l'on pouvait tout oublier, dit Dell une nouvelle fois attristé

- Oui ,bien sur… Mais sachant ce qu'on va faire, tu sait que tu n'aura pas à oublier ça.

Pendant plus d'une heure Les deux anges parcoururent les livres d'armes utilisées par les humain. Mikaël faisait de temps en temps réviser son élève. Elle était surprise de voir que son maître en savait déjà énormément à ce sujet. Il lui racontait des détails impressionnant. Ce la se voyais qu'il aimait les humain, et qu'il avait étudié leur mode de vie. Ces arme à feu était interdite aux paradis, mais l'armée des anges avait appris à les manier , juste au cas où. Mikaël se renseignait dans ces livres récemment publier de leur avancé technologique.

- Maître, vous pensez devoir vous en servir ?

- Je pense oui, sur les possédés.

- Mais vous deviez aller sur terre avant que l'ordre soit lancé ?

- Je pense que mettre à l'abris quelques humain ne servirait à rien. C'est trop risqué. C'est pour ça que je resterai avec eux jusqu'à que ça se calme .

- Mais, maître, si les anges vous voie ils vont vous tuer ? s'inquiéta Dell qui ne pensait pas que ça se passerait comme ça .

- C'est pour ça que je lis ces bouquins.

Son plan troubla l'étudiante. Elle pensait qu'il y allait avant l'ordre préservé une poigner d'humain et qu'il reviendrait. Cependant il avait raison de rester avec eux. Sauf que s'était risqué. Sur terre il devra faire face à la démence de certain homme, et au possédés tout en veillant sur d'autres. C'était limite du suicide, et cela l'effrayait. Perdre son Maître était impensable.

- mais, vous pouvez mourir là bas…

- S'il le faut pour accomplir mon devoir…

Mikaël remarqua que son élève ne s'était pas rendus compte des risque qu'il encourait en faisant cela. Il fut étonné par sa réaction.

- et comment aller vous faire ci vous restez avec eux, les anges vont vous repérer !

- Je ferais le nécessaire pour empêcher ça dés que je serais descendus.

- Quoi ? s'écria Dell en se levant. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Vous savez ce que vous risquez en le faisant ? Vous perdrez une arme et une protection puissante. De plus votre organisme sera affaiblit, et à long terme vous… !

- Dell, je sais.

Elle se rassit exaspérée. Il les aimait à ce point ? Au point de se couper les ailes, pour pouvoir retirer son collier.

Celui-ci était porté au coup de tous les anges, et permettaient cas de besoin de savoir où était chacun d'entre eux, que se soit ici, sur terre, où en enfer. Il avait d'autre fonctions qui était peu connue du commun des anges. Le seul moyen de ce l'enlever c'était donc de se couper les ailes. Ce qui était impensable pour un ange qui avait un minimum de fierté.

Ils continuèrent à se renseigner, sur ce qui pourrait lui être utile arrivé là bas dont conduire une voiture. Mikaël ne l'avais évidemment jamais fait, mais il avait beaucoup de livre sur les automobiles chez lui. Il se sentait capable d'en conduire une. Et encore une fois il avait étudiés dans l'armée.

Jusqu'au soir ils restèrent au bureau. Lire des livres n'avait rien de suspect, et il ne valait pas la peine de se cacher.

Alors que Mikaël expliquait à son élève comment fonctionnait une voiture, quelqu'un frappa à la porte du bureau. L'archange dit à la personne d'entrer.

- Bonsoir Maître Mikaël, dit le secrétaire. navré de vous déranger à une heure aussi tardive…

- Trèves de courtoisie, le coupa t-il. Qu'il y a t-il ?

- L'Archange Uriel est souffrant, son médecin pense qu'il ne sera pas rétablit pour la mission sur Terre. Le conseil supérieur à donc décidé que l'Ange Aziel le remplacera.

- Entendus

L'ange referma la porte.

- J'aurais dù me boucher les oreilles ou non ? demanda Dell surpris que Mikaël n'ai pas préféré s'entretenir avec lui seul.

- Non rien d'important. Uriel devait s'occuper avec moi de l'Amérique du nord. Un remplacement ne change rien.

- Il vous empêchera de sauver des humains, non ? demande Dell après avoir réfléchit

- Non. Chaque ange exécutera l'ordre que l'on lui a donné. Je pense que c'est après qu'Il en enverra pour m'empêcher d'en sauver.

Dell s'ordonna de ne pas insister d'avantage. Cela ne le fera pas changer d'avis sur la dangerosité de la mission.

En revenant chez elle, son esprit resta perturbé. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée de perdre son maître, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en dissuader. Si Mikaël venait à mourir, il était sur que son successeur la renverrait de la succession car elle était trop jeune. Elle eu l'impression que c'était elle même qui l'envoyait à la mort en l'aidant à préparer sa descente sur Terre. L'étudiante était tellement plongée dans ses pensée qu'elle se trompa de route, et passa devant la boutique de magie, où l'Archange lui avait donné rendez-vous la première fois. L'ange commerçant fermait son magasin.


	7. Chapter 7

Le lendemain soir, Dell se rendit chez son maître. Il voulait avoir une deuxième vision. Encore une fois elle s'était opposé à lui, car elle trouvait que cela était trop tôt par rapport au premier. Mais Mikaël l'avait décidé…

Ils préparèrent tous les deux le sortilège dans le même endroit que la première fois. Dell compta les bougies de secours, et Mikaël sortis sa dague. Tous était prés, il allait commencer. Mais la jeune anges crus entendre quelques chose.

- Vous n'avez pas entendus un bruit ? demande t-elle.

- Comme quoi ? dit Mikaël en s'asseyant sur l'étoile centrale.

- Comme quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte…

Mikaël là regarda, et à ce moment là les cognements se firent plus fort.

Dell paniqua et porta ses mains sur sa bouche.

- Qu'est que je fais ? demanda t-elle en chuchotant.

- Va te cacher derrière les étagères et ne fait pas de bruit, lui répondit Mikaël et se relevant précipitamment.

Il sortit de la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il enfila sa cape et alla ouvrir. C'était Gabriel. C'était le seul à pouvoir venir aussi tard.

- La prochaine foi tu devrais frapper moins fort si tu tiens à rester sur le palier comme un con.

- Merci pour l'accueil, dit-il en entrant

- Je dis ça parce que je t'ais à peine entendus. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta présence ici ? demande Mikaël.

- Je me demandais si tu avais le temps pour voir le dernier film humain autorisé par la censure angélique, dit-il en lui tendant la boite d'un DVD.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Constantine. Il a été autorisé parce qu'ils le pensaient instructif pour les étudiants. Cela leur permettrait de voir la vision des humains sur les anges et les démons.

- Rien que ça. Dit Mikaël en ouvrant la boite.

Gabriel marcha passivement dans le grand hall. Puis il se retourna vers l'Archange.

- alors ?

- Je ne pense pas ce soir. Je suis désolé mais j'ai encore du travail a propos de ce qui va ce passer.

Il lui redonna le DVD.

- Tu es sur ? Tu auras tous le temps que tu veux pour travailler après ça.

- Oui, mais je préfère finir ça maintenant.

- Très bien, comme tu voudras. Je le regarderais sans toi.

Gabriel avança vers la porte d'entrée, et l'ouvris avant de se retourner.

- Tu sais Mikaël, ça ne te ressemble pas d'accepter un ordre de ce genre sans qui tu t'y opposes.

- Oui, je sais. Mais là je pense qui personne ne m'écouteras.

- Bien sûr, dit Gabriel en souriant. Alors tu vas agir d'en l'ombre...

Mikaël essaya de ne rien laisser paraître sur ce qu'il venais de dire. Mais il se trouva en manqua d'idée pour lui renvoyer la balle. Son silence fit sourire de nouveau Gabriel qui s'en alla.

- Bonne soirée Mikaël…

Il s'en voulut énormément de ne pas avoir su lui répondre. Gabriel avait du dire cela parce qu'il le connaissait bien et non parce qu'il le suspectais, se dit –il. Il devra redoubler de vigilance.

Dans la bibliothèque l'étudiante sortis de sa cachette la dague à la main.

- Tu vas bien Dell, lui dit l'Archange amusé.

- On n'est jamais trop prudent, Dit l'ange en rendant l'objet à son maître. Qui c'était ?

- Personne.

Elle fut surprise de sa réponse, mais pour une fois elle n'insista pas. Mikaël se remis en place.

La vision dura onze minutes, et Dell était un peu plus tranquille que la première fois. Quand Mikaël revenu à la réalité Dell s'écria :

- Ne vous levez pas trop vite !

- Tu me fais peur, dit –il après avoir sursauté.

- Désolé. Alors qu'avez vous vus ?

- Je pense aller en Amérique. En Allemagne c'est un jeune couple, alors que là bas, c'est une jeune femme qui va bientôt accoucher. Le nouveau-né pourrais les protéger contre les possédés.

Mikaël se leva doucement.

- En plus elle et le meilleur descendant vive dans un endroit isolé, ça facilitera la tache.

- Et ça va vous vous sentez bien cette fois ?

- Oui ça va. On en reparlera de sa demain. Reviens à la même heure qu'aujourd'hui.

- D'accord. A demain maître.

- Eh, Dell ? l'interpella Mikael

- Oui?

- Trouve –moi des livres sur la gestation des humaines.

- Pour, pourquoi ?

- Si j'y vais, ça va paraître étrange, et …

- Oui, oui, maître je vous apporte ça demain !

L'événement se précisait de plus en plus. L'attaque sera lancé la nuit, pour faciliter la possession des esprits qui dorme. Dans prés de 36 heures l'ordre sera donné. La tension, et l'excitation se faisait sentir chez tous les anges, et encore plus chez Dell. Mikaël ne lui avait rien dis sur son rôle à jouer la dedans, elle devait attendre ce soir pour savoir, et cela l'empêchait de se concentrer sur ses cours. Cependant elle s'y beaucoup préparé psychologique a tout les éventualités possibles. Ils pourraient très bien se faire arrêter avant, et d'être sévèrement puni. Dell n'aimait pas penser à ça. Mikaël serait relevé de sa fonction, et emprisonné. Quant à elle ses études s'arrêterons nette, et elle pense allé en prison aussi. Mais au moins une poigné d'humain serait sauvé…

L'étudiant rechercha le plus discrètement possible les livres que lui avait demandé son maître. Le soir elle rangea les deux livres dans son sac déjà bien remplis et quitta sa chambre. Comme à son habitude elle fit un grand détour pour aller chez Mikaël, et vérifiait constamment si elle n'était pas surveillée. Arrivé chez lui, elle posa son sac sur un fauteuil dans l'entrée et pris les livres avec elle. L'archange était dans son bureau encore allumer par les centaine de bougie.

- Voilà les livres !

- Je te remercie.

Mikaël capta le nervosité de Dell et sa manière de serrer le bord de sa robe avec ses petites main.

- Je te le dis toute suite, ça sera la dernière fois que j'aurais besoin de toi. Et demain il vaut mieux que tu ne viennes pas à mon bureau.

Mais cela ne sembla pas la rassurer pour autant.

- comment aller vous faire alors ? demanda Dell avec inquiétude.

- J'ai trouver trouvé le meilleur moment pour allé à la base. Tu n'aura plus rien a faire.

- d'accord…

L'étudiante essayait de cacher au maximum sa nervosité, et son appréhension. Elle voulais rester positif pour ce dernier soir.

- Vous me raconterez comment s'était là bas ? lui demanda t-elle avec un timide sourire.

- Dell, je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes et à partir de demain je veux que tu ne penses plus qu'à tes études. J'ai peut être eu tord de te mêler à ça…

- Non ! C'est moi qui l'ai voulus ! Et je ne regrette pas de vous avoir aidé, et j'en suis même très fier !

- Tant mieux, je suis content pour toi, dit l'Archange après un moment. Bon, regardons ce que tu as emmené.

Cette fois Mikaël et Dell partait du même niveau, ils ne savait pas grand choses sur le développement de la vie des humains. Chez les anges seul l'amitié était toléré. L'amour entre deux anges était interdit, et passible pour la peine de mort. C'était des scientifiques, et médecins très haut placé qui créait les anges en fonction des besoins. Ils pouvaient aussi doser leur puissances.

L'étudiante se frotta la figure, et regarda sa montre. Minuit passé. Les livres s'étaient montré très intéressants.

- Voulez-vous quelques a boire Maître ? demande t-elle.

- Oui, pourquoi pas, mais reste là je vais…

Non, non, ne vous dérangez pas ! Vous avez une grosse journée demain ! il serait dommage que vous vous fatiguiez pour rien !

- C'est pas le fait d'aller chercher a boire qui vas me fatiguer mais bon… Si tu insistes…La cuisine est en face.

Alors Dell sortis du bureau. Elle devait se concentrer sur tout ses mouvements pour ne pas paraître angoissé au yeux de son Maître. La découverte de la cuisine la dissipa un peu. Après quatre marches d'escalier, la cuisine était assez rudimentaire, et sans grande décoration. Seul son cuisinier devait y venir le plus souvent. Elle chercha deux verres dans les placards.

- Tu t'y retrouves ?

- Wouhaa ! Maître vous m'avez fais peur ! Dit Dell en voyant Mikaël à l'être de la pièce. Oui, j'ai enfin trouvé les verres !

Elle les remplie d'eau du robinet.

- Tu ne veux pas boire autre chose que de l'eau ? Il doit y avoir du jus de fruit au..

- Non, merci. De l'eau me suffit, répondit Dell en tendant un verre à l'Archange.

Il resta sans bouger deux seconde puis il pris l'autre verre qu'elle avait dans la main. L'étudiante fut surprise.

- Vous doutez encore de moi ? dit –elle après avoir but une gorgée.

- On n'ai jamais trop prudent, mais j'espère que je me trompe.

- Mikaël regarda son verre, et enfin il but toute l'eau.

- J'ai quelques questions à vous posez avant de partir, maître.

- Je t' écoutes.

- Qu'est ce que je fais si un agent des force de l'ordre viens m'interroger ?

- A ton avis ?

- Oui, je lui dis rien certes, mais vous avez pas un autre conseil à me donner ?

- Ca n'arrivera pas Dell. Ils seront trop occupé à me courir après, et pris par l'extermination. Fait ce que tu as à faire, et tous ce passera bien.

L'ange hocha le tête. Le stress de tout ça allait encore plus l'empêcher de dormir, que les examens, et tout ces exposés réunis…

Ce n'est que vers une heure du matin qu'elle partie de chez l'Archange. Cependant elle resta prés de chez lui jusqu'à ce que toutes les lumières soit éteinte, signe qu'il était partis se coucher…

Mikaël n'arrêta pas de la journée de courir, ou voler partout, pour régler les dernier papiers officiel de l'extermination. Il n'eu pas une minutes à lui, pour revoir une dernière fois son plan. Mais il était confiant. Spécialement avant que l'ordre soit lancé, toute la population angélique avait quartier libre enfin de se reposer de 17 heures à minuit pour permettre à tous d'être en forme pour la nuit. Cependant l'Archange en profita pour ne laisser aucune trace des préparation à son expédition. Le moment approchait. A une heure du matin, tous les anges seront prêt. Il repensa un instant à Dell qui l'avait gentiment aidé à tous mettre en œuvre…

Alors il sortit de sa propriété, et s'envola. Il se posa sur l'un des plus haut monument du centre ville. Le soleil allé bientôt disparaître. C'était à cette endroit qu'il y a de nombreuse années lui et Gabriel venait pendant leur service militaire. Les deux Archanges avaient fait les 400 coups ensembles, et était resté ami malgré leurs différences. Gabriel fonçait la tête la première dans les missions, tandis que Mikaël était plus réfléchit. Il se revoyait lorsqu'ils avaient obtenus leur premier diplôme de l'armée…

Ils devait avoisiner les treize ans… Mikaël attendais dehors, son amis qui était avec le général pour qu'il lui donne a son tour la décision. Il était aussi inquiet que pour ses propres résultats. Soudain Gabriel sortis du bureau :

- aaaaaaaaaah ! Je l'ai eu, je l'ai eu ! dit-il en sautant de joie.

- C'est vrai tu l'as eu ? lui redemanda Mikaël

- Ouais, il ma dis que c'était bien !

- Ouais, c'est super !

- On ai les meilleurs ! disent –ils presque en cœur, en se serrant puissamment la main…

Ce geste… Ils l'utilisaient toujours aujourd'hui en souvenir de leur passée de jeune ange. L'évocation de ses moment passé fit sourire Mikaël qui ne vit pas arriver justement Gabriel derrière lui.

- Tu as des regrets ? lui demanda t-il.

- Pourquoi j'en aurais ?

- Parce que d'ici une heure il y aura la plus grande extermination que le monde à connue. Et que tu les aimes.

- …

- Tu doutes de lui ? continua Gabriel.

- Je doute de moi-même. Tu devrais aussi. Dés leur création il nous a ordonné de les aimer… C'est plus fort que moi…

- Ils sont tous fait pour que ce jugement s'abatte sur eux…

- Ils se sont égarés. C'est notre travail de les guider.

- Notre travail c'est d'obéir.

Mikaël s'en voulais de ne pas lui en avoir parlé plus tôt. Peut être qu'il risquait de le dénoncer, mais c'était avant tout son un ami et il s'étaient toujours raconté les choses.

- Franchement Gabriel, peux-tu être ce fils qui apporte à son Père ce qu'il demande, où ce dont il a besoin ?

- Ce n'est pas à toi de le déterminer. Comment oses-tu te prévaloir de connaître mon cœur ?

- Parce qu'il ma donné celui-ci, et il me dit qu'il ne peux pas avoir perdus la foi.

- Il est trop tard. L'ordre à été confirmé. Le faible se retournera contre le puissant, et tu déferas ce qui a été fait. Et si tu t'avises de la défier, sa colère te marqueras à jamais.

- Seulement si j'échus.

- La guerre s'abattra sur les hommes Mikaël, que tu le veilles ou non. Les meutes du ciel vont être lâchée.

- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, car tu seras seul face à nous tous. Il n'y aura personne d'autre pour t'aider… Et bien sur tu connais les risque pour les autres personnes qui ont été complice de ça.

- Tu as trop de zèle Gabriel, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, au jour tu vas en payer le prix .

- J'aimerais bien voir ça. En tous cas je t'informe qu'à partir de maintenant tu ne seras plus le bienvenu à la base.

Gabriel s'envola soudainement. Apparemment il avait trouvé les actions de Mikaël trop prévisible, et il avait dù deviner son plan. Ce dernier devait agir vite, s'il voulais pouvoir passer sur terre, avant que tous le soit au courant de sa rebellions. Mikaël trouvait malheureusement son ami lâche par moment. Il n'avais même pas eu le cran de l'arrêter lui même enfin d'empêcher tous problèmes. Le laissé t-il une chance, ou préférai t-il compliquer la situation pour s'amuser ? Parfois l'Archange se demandais ou il tenait son amitié avec lui…ils avaient peu de chose en commun…

Mikaël plongea dans les aires, et partis vers le Sud. Les trois portes étaient à cinq minutes. Mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas tous le matériel nécessaire sur lui. Aucune arme hormis son poignard qu'il gardait toujours dans sa botte. Tant pis il fera avec. Mikaël passa au dessus de la cité universitaire, et des logements étudiants. Soudain il remarqua la forte présence des gardien de la paix à son entrée. Il eu un sursaut. Gabriel avait dù prévenir toute les autorités des agissement de l'Archange et ils allait interroger toute les anges qu'il voyais quotidiennement dont ces apprentis.

Maintenant il fut profondément déçut par l'attitude de Gabriel qui étais prés à dénoncer son ami pour servir son Seigneur.

Dell était en danger beaucoup plus rapidement que prévus


	8. Chapter 8

Tout à coup Mikaël piqua sur l'université. Il trouva rapidement l'immeuble ou logeait Dell, et se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre qui était ouverte.

Il y avait un de ses colocataire qui surpris recula de quelques pas.

- Ou est Dell ? lui demanda l'Archange.

- Elle… Elle est sortis !

- Où ça ?

- Je l'ignore !

Mikael repartis. Il fallait qu'il la trouve d'ici 5 minutes au-delà il devra partir sur terre avant que la sécurité soit renforcée. Il scruta les allées entre les bâtiments en volant agilement entre ces derniers. Soudain il aperçut une à ange à chevelure blonde qui marchait d'un pas pressé. Apparemment elle tentait de s'éloigner des gardiens de la paix qui rodaient un peu partout.

Le cœur de Dell tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Elle espérait que Mikaël n'avait pas d'ennuie parce que on lui à dit que les gardiens de la paix la cherchait ainsi que ces autre apprentis. Faisant mine d'aller se rendre, elle s'éclipsa lorsque personne faisait attention à elle. Mais s'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne la retrouve. Elle voulait rejoindre le portail de service bien qu'interdit aux étudiant elle l'avait déjà emprunté quelques fois. Elle tourna derrière le bâtiment des lettres, après avoir rapidement regardée derrière elle. Brusquement quelqu'un l'empoigna en maintenant sa main devant sa bouche.

- hmmm ! Mikaël ? que faite vous ici, s'il vous trouve sa va barder pour vous…

- Et autant pour toi, ils ont devinés mes attentions

- Quoi ?

- Chuuut ! Viens avec moi.

Tous les deux s'envolèrent le plus discrètement possible.

- dépêche toi !

- je fais le maximum, dit l'ange qui avait du mal à le suivre. Mais pourquoi vous voulez que je vienne avec vous ?

- Tu vas venir avec moi sur terre sachant qu'ils vont t'arrêter tout de suite !

- Quoi ? je ne comprend pas ! Cria Dell pour se faire entendre par dessus le vent.

- Sa devient trop risquer pour toi de rester ici, maintenant qu'ils ont deviner ce que je vais faire. Avant on avait un avantage sur eux.

- Mais… !

- Attention, tiens toi prête il y a deux gardien devant nous. Quand je te le dirais fonce en bas et file en rase-mottes vers les portes.

- Mais ils vont nous tirer dessus !

- Ils n'oserons pas.

En effet les deux anges se postèrent juste devant eux en espérant les intercepter. De simple soldat n'avais aucun droit de tuer un ange de rang supérieur sauf sur demande spéciale. Au revanche ils avaient la permission dans des cas extrême sur les anges du peuple tel que Dell.

- vas-y, dit il à quelques mètres d'eux.

Dell se laissa tomber, et piqua comme une flèche vers la ville. Les deux soldats la suivirent instinctivement du regard juste avant que Mikaël leur tombe dessus. Il leur donna de coup de point, mais cela ne suffis pas à les calmer. Alors il les frappa de ces ailes qui les entailla. Puis enfin il leur souffla de sa bouche une boule de feu. Il profita de cette dissuasion pour rejoindre Dell. Les portes étaient en vue.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda t-elle lorsque son maître fut à ces cotés.

- Il n'est pas encore tard quelques employer doivent encore être présent au mieux. Au pire des soldats seront déjà arrivés sur place.

- Et ?

- On improvisera.

Dell n'ajouta rien car cela n'aurait servis à rien. Sa peur monta d'un cran supplémentaire, et elle sentis ses membres trembler. Mikaël n'a pas dû avoir suffisamment de temps pour trouver un moyen d'entrer discrètement se dit-elle Surtout que cela devait se dérouler quelques heure plus tard. Malgré cela elle avait une certaine fierté de son maître. Mikaël l'Archange du feu général de l'armée angélique. Quelqu'un d'admiré, de respecter par tous. Les parole de ce dernier la fit revenir à l'angoissante réalité.

- …on va passer par la porte de secours. Reste derrière moi.

Alors qu'ils se rapprochait l'Archange joignit ses mains et envoya deux boules de feu sur chaque caméra de surveillance avec une prévision incroyable pour Dell. Enfin il se posèrent prés de la porte. L'ange n'avait pas aperçut de garde, et cela l'inquiéta.

- Pourquoi il y a personne ? demanda t-elle en reprenant son souffle

- J'en sait rien, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils vont nous laisser y aller tranquillement, répondit il en trafiquant la poigné de la porte.

Dell ne sait pas comment mais il réussit à l'ouvrir et ils entrèrent. Après un sombre couloir étroit et une simple porte ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'accueil… désert. Tous deux furent surpris. Cette fois l'étudiante paniqua :

- Nom de Dieu maître pourquoi il n'y a personne ? Ils, ils vont faire quoi ? exploser le bâtiment… ?

- Calmes toi Dell, dit il peu à l'aise pour faire face à se type de comportement.

Il observa les alentours…

- suis-moi.

Mikaël se souvenait maintenant. La première porte blindé bizarrement non gardé. Sur celle-ci Dell pus lire : Accès strictement interdit au personnel non autorisé. L'Archange fourra son passe dans l'encoche et une lumière verte s'alluma. La porte s'ouvrit. Au moment ou l'Archange posa le main sur la grosse poigné en acier, il trouva ça trop facile. Alors il se prépara au pire juste avant de sentir une présence de l'autre coté…Dell cria lorsque a soldat se jeta sur son maître avec une arme blanche. Dans l'étroit couloir l'étudiante se retrouva bousculé par les combattants. En reculant un peu elle se fit prendre à son tour pour un autre ange qui la maintenue fermement. Mikaël était toujours occupé à immobiliser le soldat. Dell put l'appeler une seul fois avant que son agresseur l'empêche de parler. Alors il se dépêtra de son attaquant, et courut vers elle avant qu'il ne le rattrape. Il poussa celui qui emprisonnait son eleve pour la prendre tous contre lui. Dell l'entendit prononcer une formule magique et ils furent entouré d'une boule de feu…

Lorsque Dell revenait à elle, son maître le secouait pour le réveiller. Il ne restait plus que eux deux. Une forte odeur de brûlé hantait le couloir au mur devenue noir. L'étudiante n'eu pas le temps de comprendre se qui s'était passé que l'Archange l'entraîna par la main. Elle trébucha simplement sur un corps calciné. Dell se rendus compte que les flammes n'avait pas dù passer loin d'elle car sa tenu était en piteuse état. Celle de son maître également.

Enfin il ouvrit la dernière porte. La léger fumée s'y engouffra et bientôt ils purent apercevoir les Portes.

- Oh mon Dieu… fit dell.

- Il n'y a plus de Dieu pour le moment, répliqua Mikaël.

L'Ange ne compris pas se qu'il voulut dire. Soudain ils entendirent du bruit dans le couloir. D'autre soldat arrivaient. Mikael referma la lourde porte derrière eux, et la ferma à clé. Puis il s'assit en face des ordinateurs pour configurer une Porte.

- Mais Maître, vous allez descendre comme ça ? demanda t-elle encore sous le choc.

Mikael le regarda et ne cessant de pianoter sur les claviers.

- Je veux dire… comment aller vous vous défendre là bas ?

- J'ai prévus un plan de secours, ou cas ou je ne partirai sans armes…expliqua t-il en regardant les écrans. Je vais arriver peu être un peu loin de mon objectif mais je sais que je pourrais me fournir en armes…

Des coups furent porté à la porte. Ils arrivaient. L'Archange accéléra ses manipulations.

- Oooh, mon Dieu … ils vont arriver… ! Commença à paniquer Dell. On…on ne va pas y arriver ! iLs vont nous… !

- Dell du calme… dit passivement son maître.

Puis Mikaël se leva, et se rapprocha de son élève :

- hey, hey, Dell, regarde moi, lui dit-il en la prenant pas les épaules. Ca va aller, d'accord ?

L'ange fit oui de la tête.

- Je vais activer la porte et …

Baoum ! La porte céda sous une explosion.

Dell ne sut pas ce qui la décida à faire cet acte insensé. Elle poussa son maître dans la salle des Portes et l'enferma avant de s'enformer à son tour dans la salle des commandes. Les soldats crièrent pour qu'ils ouvrent les portes. L'Archange surpris ne quitta pas son élève des yeux à travers la vitre.

- Maître dépêchez vous ! activer la porte pour que je confirme le passage jusqu'à la terre ! dit elle à travers l'interphone.

L'Archange se décida enfin à bouger et s'exécuta. Les autre anges commencèrent à s'attaquer à la porte menant à la salle des commande ou était Dell. Quand Mikaël eu finis il s'avança vers la vitre.

- éloigna toi Dell, je vais casser la vitre pour que tu me rejoignes.

- Maître vous savez autant que moi que c'est une vitre résistante à toute épreuve. Allez-y maître Mikaël ! dit l'ange en retenant tant bien que mal ses larmes.

Elle confirma la commande et la porte s'ouvris derrière l'Archange.

- Allez-y maître ! ils y en a qui ont besoin de vous !

La porte de la salle succomba au bélier. Mikaël pu alors voir son élève une dernière fois avant de descendre. Elle souriait…

**Voir le film Legion jusqu'à ce que Mikaël meurt…**


	9. Chapter 9

Il avait réussi en partis sa mission… Je l'ai finis se dit-il juste avant que son cœur cesse de battre. Son corps se dématérialisa dans l'air froide du restaurant. Lorsque soudain une douleur intense lui paralysa le dos alors qu'il pensait être mort. Son esprit se retrouva projeté vers le ciel comme propulsé par quelques chose derrière son dos. Il reconnus le paradis, la cité, et la prison… et il vit Dell dans une pièce d'interrogatoire. Elle était assise avec la tête pencher en arrière les yeux clos et son visage était méconnaissable. Elle avait du être durement torturé. Tous d'un coup elle se réveilla et Mikaël compris…

- Bon Dieu Dell qu'as tu fais …Lui dit Mikaël

- Oh maître… Pardonnez moi, mais vous ne méritais pas de disparaître… Je devais faire quelque chose…lui répondit elle en essayant de cacher son émotion.

- Tu es stupide… dit il avec un léger sourire.

- Finissez votre mission maître, et ne revenez pas ici…que…qu'est ce que ?

Alors qu'ils échangeaient leur dernier mots, une lumière éblouissante s'interposa entre eux. Cette présence Mikaël était la dernière chose qu'il voulais ressentir.

- JEUNE ANGE, TON SACRIFICE EST UN ACTE D'UN COURAGE ET D'UNE DEVOTION DIGNE DE RESPECT. JE TE REND LA VIE POUR CELA JEUNE PRODIGE. MAINTENANT MIKAEL ET MOI MEME DEVONS PARLER….

- Oh mon Dieu… dit Dell dans un souffle.

**Voir toute la fin du film…**

Mikaël revenus au paradis pour une seul et unique raison. Arrivé dans la salle des Portes, les anges présent, soldats, responsables, le regardèrent sans un mot. Deux d'entre eux s'écartèrent juste pour lui laisser l'accès à la porte de sortie. Une fois à l'extérieur il s'envola vers la prison. Dell ne devait plus y être, mais il devait vérifier. A l'entrée il s'adressa à l'ange d'accueil qui fut étonnant de le voir, et se courba pour lui annoncer un profond respect.

- Archange Mikaël ? dit-il avec hésitation.

- Ou est l'étudiante Dell que vous détenez ici jusqu'à récemment ?

- Elle est à l'hôpital par la demande de notre seigneur Dieu…

Il partit aussitôt.

A l'hôpital il marcha rapidement dans les couloirs, et regardant les numéros des portes. Tous les personnels sur son passages se poussèrent pour le laisser passer. Enfin il trouva. Il frappa à la porte et entra doucement. Le visage de Dell s'illumina quant elle le vit. Elle était allongé dans le lit, avec de nombreux pansement. Son visage et sa tête était à moitié recouvert de bandage. Son seul œil non enveloppé ne quitta pas une seul secondes ceux de Mikaël.

- Vous avez réussis ? demanda t-elle affaibli après avoir retirer son masque à oxygène.

- Oui, nous avons réussi, dit-il en s'asseyant auprès d'elle.

L'Archange se sentait responsable de son état même s'il essayait de ce persuadé du contraire.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui ! je vais bien maître, dit-elle avec une grand sourire.

Dell lui avait, il l'ignore quand, fait un « changement d'âme ». C'était un sort qui permettait au receveur un s'il venait à mourir d'échanger son âme avec celle du lanceur de sort. Ainsi le receveur revenait à la vie, et le lanceur meurt à sa place. Cette technique nécessitait une bonne connaissance en magie, et surtout de la puissance psychique. Mikaël ignorait que l'étudiante pouvait le faire. Le seul inconvénient de cette technique, mais Dell y avait fait attention, c'est qu'une marque représentant un cœur perforé d'une croix se formait sur la peau du receveur. Elle l'avait placé dans son dos pour ne pas qu'il la remarque trop parmi ces autres tatouages. Elle l'avait peut-être fait le soir chez lui lorsqu'elle était partie pour boire dans sa cuisine… elle l'aurait drogué… ? Mais bon peut importe se dit l'archange en revenant à la réalité.

Mikaël compris que cela ne servait à rien d'évoquer son qu'on lui avait fait pour la faire parler. Elle aurait tourner cours à la conversation en disant que c'était pour une bonne cause, et qu'elle savait depuis le début dans quoi elle se lançait.

- Mais vous savez maître, je n'ai rien dit ! vous pouvez être fière de moi !

Il n'en revenait pas. Dell était rester égale à elle même, même dans le pire. Il connaissait pour ainsi dire personne qui possédait la même volonté et la même gaieté. Elle valait bien plus que tous ses autre apprentis réunis.

- Dell j'aimerai te proposer quelque chose…


	10. Chapter 10

Au camps de réfugier quatre jours après leur arrivé, Charlie était sur le toit de la construction, en face du soleil couchant. Le nouveau-né dans ses bras dormait paisiblement. Elle souris tendrement en le regardant. Quelle idée avait elle eu de vouloir avorté il y a quelques mois, se dit elle. Si elle l'avais fait, les anges serait venus, mais Mikaël n'aurait pas été là pour les sauver. Elle aurait alors été tuée comme tant d'autre. Finalement cette enfant était une bénédiction. Jeep arriva et s'assit à ces cotés. Il regarda à son tour l'enfant.

- lui as tu trouvé un nom ? demanda t-il sans le quitter des yeux.

- J'y es un peu réfléchit mais, je n'ai pas encore encor trouvé. Et puis… tu peux aussi m'aider à le trouver, finit-elle par lui dire avec une grand sourire.

Jeep lui souris à son tour et content qu'elle lui face cette honneur. Après un moment il dit :

- il devrais avoir un grand prénom. Avec tous ce qu'il c'est passé.

- Oui, tu as raison…

- Et pourquoi pas… Mikaël ? proposa le garçons

Charlie Rigola doucement et réfléchis.

- et pourquoi pas. C'est un beau prénom.

Puis elle regarda :

- On l'appellera Mikaël.

Un homme à quelques mètres d'eux qui observait l'étendus désertique aux jumelles cessa et pris se radio.

- Jason, je voie quelques chose

- Ou ça ? répondit l'autre à travers l'appareil.

- Au sud, attends je regarde une nouvel fois.

Il repris ces jumelle et de l'autre main dit dans la radio :

- Il y a deux personnes qui viennent dans notre direction. Peut être… un adulte et un enfant.

FIN


End file.
